Departure From The Airport
by Needing-To-Shut-Up-But-Unable
Summary: This is my take on the Season 5 finale, I did not agree with the writers.


A/N: Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers. First time I've ever published so please try to be nice to me.

Booth meandered his way through the airport crowd in his army uniform. He had to be quick about this, he did not have permission to be off base and he was worried that he would be too late. Too late to say goodbye to the woman he loved. He rounded a group of foreigners and there she was, hugging her best friend Angela goodbye.

'Bones!' he calls out to her.

She turns to him.

'Booth, what are you doing here?'

'I came to say goodbye, I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye.'

She pulled in aside, holding his hand in hers.

'I'm going to miss you Booth.'

'I can't,' he whispered, 'I can't let you go.'

He sounds broken and pathetic, he knows, but he can't help it.

'I can't stay Booth, I have to go, I have to move on with my life.'

'You can move on Bones, I just wish it was with me.'

'Booth, I can't.'

She turned to leave, he grasped her hand and refused to let go. She tugged her arm, trying to leave.

'I can't let you go Bones, I WONT let you go. I love you.'

He lent forwards and brushed his lips against hers. He heard her gasp slightly, saw her pupils retract in fear or expectation. His cheek brushed up against hers. He hesitated, forehead bent down to hers. She was all he wanted, but could he take her for his own? She began to pull away, like he knew she would, like she always did. In the past he had let her, but this time he had taken it too far, he would never have another chance. It was now or never. He leaned all the way forward and her lips met his. Sweets was right, the dam wall broke and the torrent of emotion that he had been keeping at bay, keeping in check came roaring out. His heart rate increased and his body began to heat up, his lips burning where they met hers. It was just like he remembered; their first kiss all those years ago. It was better, instead of pulling away; she kissed him back this time, her hands moving to caress his face, her lips betraying her emotions. He ran his hands down the sides of her torso, pulled her close until it seemed that their hips had fused together. The air sizzled around them and he was vaguely aware of Angela's whoop of 'Destiny has spoken'. Their embrace seemed to go on forever, heating the entire room, neither of them wanting it to end. But end it did, and all he could see was her eyes, full of indecision, want and torment. Taking her hand in his, he led them back to where their friends were waiting. He gave her a smile and to his absolute horror, she began to cry.

'I don't. I can't. What if it's a big mistake Booth?'

'Sweetie,' said Angela, 'you and Booth are meant for each other. Go, take the day together and fly out tomorrow or not as the case may be.'

'Oh. My. God. This is like a fairy tale come true! Are you going to get married, can I come? I really think that you should get married. Oh this is so exciting. But wait; what about finding the missing link to humanity?'

'No miss Wick,' she replied, 'we are not getting married. I was going to go because I thought that there was nothing for me here. I was wrong. I was so focused on my work, I ignored everything else.'

'You're right doctor Brennan, you're so smart. I think that I might have too. Lancelot, come with me, it can be our romantic getaway and then we can get married when we come back.'

'What the hell,' laughed Sweets, 'let's do it!'

'Booth,' she said turning to him, bitting her lip, 'what do we do?'

'We do as Angela said, we take the day together, just you and me and then we decide from there. Baby steps bones, baby steps.'

'That would be quite a feat, a baby cannot walk, we would essentially be going nowhere, if you meant take it slowly, cautiously, a little bit at a time, you should have said toddler steps, not baby steps.'

He chuckled and pulled her close.

'Let's go back to my place.'

'Why your place and not mine, is there something wrong with my place, don't you like my place?'

'No Bones,' he whispered in her ear, 'there's nothing wrong with your place, it's very nice. Mine's just closer, that's all.'

With Hodgen's wolf whistle and 'you guys go man' Ringing out behind them, they departed from the airport.


End file.
